Cessione
by razdeleniye
Summary: Saat keduanya menyerah atas keyakinan masing-masing. Byakuya Togami, Fukawa Touko. Non-despair AU;


Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

Touko berjalan di koridor yang berkilau keemasan diterpa matahari. Dihiraukannya manusia-manusia lain seolah mereka tidak berarti. Tangannya memegang sebuah buku dan iris di balik kacamatanya sibuk melahap barisan kata yang tersedia dalam lembarannya. Sepatunya menginjak-injak lantai nyaris tanpa suara, berjalan dengan tenang diantara nada-nada bising penuh tawa di sekelilingnya.

Kakinya hampir saja berhenti berjalan ketika telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang dikenalnya mendekat. Matanya hampir saja mendelik dari buku ketika figur rupawan itu tinggal beberapa meter di hadapannya. Di dalam pandangannya yang sebagian besar terpusat pada buku, dia masih bisa melihat sosoknya yang selalu terbalut setelan jas rapi dan rambut emas miliknya yang berkilau dijamah mentari—berjalan bertolak belakang dengan arah yang ia tuju. Sosok yang ia sangat kenali itu selalu angkuh, berjalan dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan dagunya terangkat naik, seolah dia adalah mahkluk dengan derajat tertinggi di sekolah ini. Sepatu kulitnya yang mahal beradu dengan lantai, menciptakan hentakan-hentakan yang tegas, namun terkesan dingin. Matanya yang terbingkai dengan kacamata dengan frame putih sama sekali tidak mengurangi keelokan iris biru yang berada di baliknya. Surai emasnya bergoyang lembut setiap memijakkan kaki. Tekanan semakin terasa saat akhirnya jarak mereka tiada lagi.

Satu detik mereka berpapasan. Dia memilih untuk tidak memandang. Aliran darah di tengkuknya berdesir karena angin dingin yang menusuk tiba-tiba.

Dan saat akhirnya jarak itu tercipta kembali, Touko tersenyum tipis penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

Byakuya berjalan dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, dagunya terangkat naik dan pandangan matanya lurus ke depan, lalu sesekali menyibak poni emasnya yang kadang terjatuh menutupi pandangan. Setiap kali dia melangkah, sepatu kulit mahalnya membuat bunyi hentakan yang tegas. Tidak memperdulikan kebisingan dan lirikan-lirikan genit dari gadis-gadis di sekitarnya, iris birunya memicing begitu melihat seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Mendadak tenggorokannya tercekat, tapi dia terus melangkahkan kaki maju ke depan. Rambut _auburn _panjangnya yang selalu dikepang dua dijamah mentari, menjadikannya terlihat kemerahan. Tubuhnya selalu terbalut dengan seragam sailor kuno dan terkesan aneh. Berbeda dengan suara langkah kakinya yang terkesan tegas dan angkuh, langkah kaki gadis itu tanpa suara—menyiratkan kewaspadaan dan rasa curiga yang tidak bisa ditebak batasannya. Jari-jari lentiknya mencengkram sebuah buku tebal, dan iris _violet _pucatnya fokus memandang ke sana. Pemuda itu hampir saja mengeluarkan geraman begitu memikirkan bahwa sebuah buku tebal ternyata terlihat lebih menarik daripada dirinya. Demi mengurangi rasa kesal yang datang entah dari mana, dibalik air wajahnya yang tenang—kulit telapak tangannya mungkin akan menyisakan bekas kuku yang dibenamkan kuat-kuat, dan bibirnya terkatup rapat karena dia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Sembari otaknya memikirkan _mengapa _pada akhirnya dia jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama sekali tidak menarik seperti sosok yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya sekarang, kakinya terus melangkah dan jarak mereka terhapuskan.

Satu detik mereka berpapasan. Byakuya memberikan lirikan pada iris _violet _yang dulu selalu mengganggunya, dan mengatupkan bibirnya dengan kuat agar tidak memanggil namanya.

Dan saat akhirnya jarak itu tercipta kembali, tanpa sadar Byakuya memanggil kembali memori saat dia dan Touko menyerah pada keyakinan masing-masing.

.

.

.

_"__Jadi, kau menolakku?"_

_"__Ya. Aku sudah terlalu lelah mengejar, dan memilih untuk membuang semuanya."_

_"__Pada akhirnya, kita menyerah pada keyakinan masing-masing. Kita sama-sama telah dipermainkan oleh hati kita sendiri, bukan?"_

_"__Terkadang cinta datang dan pergi di saat yang tidak tepat, Togami."_

_"…"_

_"__Dan kita adalah dua orang yang tidak beruntung untuk merasakan hal itu."_

_._

_._

_fin_

Kalo ngetik dengan otp saya yang ini, bawaannya pengen angst mulu /hiks. dan apaan drabble plotless ini /dor


End file.
